helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Maeda Irori
|image = EAAKJHHUwAAGLlk.jpg |caption = Maeda Irori, July 2019 |nickname = Amulet Clover ♣Irori♣ Maeda Clover Irori |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 151cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2004-present |agency = (2004-2010) |label = (2006-2010) Kando (2011-2012) ARIES RECORDS (2014-) |group = Hello Pro Egg |generation = 1st Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Shugo Chara Egg!, AKBN0, Chance |join = June 20, 2004 |left = November 28, 2010 |days = 6 Years, 5 Months, 9 Days |blog = |twitter = }} Maeda Irori (前田彩里) is a Japanese pop singer. She is a former member of Hello Pro Egg, Hello Pro Kansai and Shugo Chara Egg! under Hello! Project, having left in November 2010. In 2011, she joined AKBN0 as a fifth generation member, and was also a member of their sub-unit Chance. Since leaving both groups at the end of March 2012, she has been active as a soloist. Biography ]] ]] Early Life Maeda Irori was born on May 7, 1997 in Hyogo, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2004-2006 In 2004, Maeda Irori successfully passed the Hello Pro Egg Audition 2004 along with 31 other girls. Unlike the other members, she did not start activities right away. This was because she had trouble traveling to Tokyo, and as such she worked through Hello Pro Kansai until 2006. On August 25, 2006, Maeda Irori made her first appearance as a member of Hello Pro Egg at a public recording of the Hello! Project radio show Hello Pro Yanen! featuring ℃-ute as the hosts. There, she was introduced to the fans alongside SI☆NA. As with all other Eggs, she received free dance and vocal lessons in order to prepare her for potential debut and had performed as a backup dancer at Hello! Project concerts. 2007-2008 All of the members of Hello Pro Egg, including Maeda, officially debuted in concert at the Dai Ikkai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~. In September 2008, Maeda performed at the Happy! Style Communication Circuit 003. 2009-2010 In 2009, she was added to Shugo Chara Egg! as a second generation Amulet Clover, and participated in two Shugo Chara Egg! songs, Watashi no Tamago and Arigato Ookiku Kansha. After spending several years in Hello Pro Egg, Maeda withdrew in November 2010. Her last performance as a member was on November 28, 2010 at 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~. 2011 After withdrawing from Hello Pro Kansai and Hello Pro Egg, Maeda auditioned for AKBN0, and passed. She attended her first event as a member of AKBN0, and was introduced via AKBNGO, a show AKBN0 airs. She became an official 5th generation member of AKBN0 alongside Oosumi Riyon, and changed her stage name to Maeda Clover Irori (前田クローバー彩里) during her time in the group. 2012 Maeda announced that she would be retiring from AKBN0 and their sub unit Chance at the end of March 2012, not long after she posted a blog entry saying that she saw a Hello! Project concert, and missed being on the stage. The official reason for her graduation was that she wanted to gain experience in different environments. She closed her blog that was associated with AKBN0, and later opened her own new blog. During her time in AKBN0, Maeda participated in two singles, "Gomen ne, My Way" and "Junjou Satellite", although Junjou Satellite was released after her departure. On July 17, she participated in a live event at Shibuya Deseo, marking her return to activities and the start of her solo career. 2013 On March 3, Maeda opened her own YouTube channel. Maeda announced and performed her first original song titled "Yakusoku". 2014 On January 12, Maeda joined the idol dance unit Teen's☆Heaven.Maeda Irori. "発表！" (in Japanese). Maeda Irori☆Irorin Blog☆. 2014-01-12."ティーンズ☆ヘブン活動再開" (in Japanese). usa☆usa Girls Club Official Blog. 2014-01-14. On February 20, it was announced that Maeda would release her first single, Yakusoku / Kimi Tokidoki Heart, on March 5. Personal Life Education= When Irori joined Hello Pro Egg, she was a first year elementary school student. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her second year of high school. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Maeda Irori: *'Irorin' (いろりん): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Egg. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Maeda Irori (前田彩里) *'Stage Name:' Amulet Clover ♣Irori♣ (アミュレットクローバー ♣イロリ♣) (in Shugo Chara Egg!), Maeda Clover Irori (前田クローバー彩里) (in AKBN0) *'Nickname:' Irorin (いろりん) *'Birthday:' *'Blood type: '''O *'Birthplace:' Hyogo Prefecture *'Height:' 151cm *'Western Zodiac:' Taurus *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Teen's☆Heaven Color:' Green *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004–2010) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2009–2010) *'Other Groups:' **AKBN0 (2011–2012) **Chance (2011–2012) **Teen's☆Heaven (2014–) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Karate, badminton *'Favorite Foods:' Apples, Ice Cream, Sushi, Yakiniku, Baked sweet potato *'Least Favorite Food:' Eggplant *'Favorite Colors:' Green, Yellow *'Favorite Manga/Anime:' One Piece *'Dislikes:' Cockroaches *'Looks up to: 'Wada Ayaka, Tsuji Nozomi, Suzuki Airi Discography Mini Albums #2016.08.23 Arigatou (ありがとう) Singles #2014.03.05 Yakusoku / Kimi Tokidoki Heart (やくそく／きみ時々ハート) #2015.01.14 Twinkle Star Light / Himitsu (Twinkle Star Light／秘密) #2018.11.01 Teppen / Dramatic 1･2･3♪ (てっぺん／ドラマティック 1･2･3♪) Singles Participated In Guardians 4 *PARTY TIME / Watashi no Tamago (as Shugo Chara Egg!) *Going On! (as Shugo Chara Egg!) AKBN0 *Gomen ne, My Way (Debut) *Junjou Satellite (Last single) Works Television *2009.10.03-2010.03.27 Shugo Chara Party! (しゅごキャラ パーティー!) (as host Amulet Clover) *2011.03.31 AKBNGO (as Maeda Clover Irori) Trivia *She has owned a hamster. *Debuted on August 25, 2006 with the winners of the ''Hello! Project Kansai Audition 2005. *She performed at several HAPPY! STYLE Communication Circuits in 2008. *She blogged about Maeda Yuuka's graduation from S/mileage. *For her AKBN0 audition, she sung ℃-ute's "Tsuugaku Vector". *While in AKBN0, She performed Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha!~ at a live event. *At her live events, she mainly sings Hello! Project songs. *She admires ℃-ute the most in Hello! Project and wanted to join the group. *On November 8, 2016 she attended Up Up Girls (Kari)'s Budokan concert alongside several other former Hello! Pro Egg members. *Maeda Irori's full name is spelled with the exact same kanji as long distance runner , who is most known for competing in the marathon event at the 2015 World Championships in Athletics in Beijing, China. *She shares the same last name as original S/mileage member Maeda Yuuka, former Hello! Project soloist Maeda Yuki, and BEYOOOOONDS member Maeda Kokoro. See Also *Gallery:Maeda Irori References External Links *Official Blog *YouTube *Staff Twitter *Official Website es:Maeda Irori Category:1997 Births Category:Hello Pro Kansai Category:Members from Hyogo Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:HAPPY! STYLE Category:Blood Type O Category:May Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Yellow-Green Member Color Category:2010 Departures Category:Former members who joined an Idol group Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:2004 Additions Category:Taurus Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Soloists Category:Maeda Irori Category:Green Member Color Category:Ox